YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes
by ZeFrenchDudeThatWrites
Summary: As Yuma's tale ended a new one began now read the story of Ace Terralance the newest addition to the YuGiOh Heroes read it now
1. YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes DoD Ep1 Pt1

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes The Dawn of Destiny PT.1

12 Years Ago in an abandoned wasteland

A breeze of cold air blew through the woman's long black hair. She hardly noticed because of the boy across from her was staring intently into her eyes and so was she. Suddenly both of them shouted in a voice that sounded like 100 people speaking at the same time "Lets Duel" three minutes later the woman was thrust back due to a holographic monsters attack "How did you beat me I'm the best duelist known to man" the woman said sternly "You think you are the best duelist that's the problem you play aggressively like you cant afford to lose that's why you lost you abuse power Icique I believe your name was". "Wait you what's your name before you leave"? Icique said "Green lightning and don't you dare forget it or you'll get another monster mash like the one I just gave you ". And after that the boy left angrily as if he wasted time on the woman so called Icique.

Present Day in an alley in a dark city near The Great City

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME HELP" an old lady yelled "You leave me alone and gimme da money I wont have the gang get you lady so just go and shut up ". But the woman continued to cry and yell until they both heard a sound the sound of a flag fluttering in the wind they both moved their heads to the sound and they both saw it the silhouette of a person a…a….a boy. "Leave her alone you crook you harm her and you wont be able to do bad deeds anymore so if you leave her I'm done here" the clearly brave and intelligent boy said bravely "NO I wont leave her until you beat me in a duel " the crook replied in a nasty voice "GAME ON then you crook and ill go first , First I summon beast warrior puma [1600 atk/1000 def] and ill set a card your up" " ok then first ill summon X-Saber Urbellum [1600atk/200def]" he said as a nasty looking tiger with huge claws appeared standing on its hind legs "And now ill have my Urbellum attack your Puma so they'll both be destroyed" he ordered urbellum to attack but suddenly "I activate my trap Trion Barrier turning your Urbellum into DEF mode and also allowing me to summon three Triple Star Trions in ATK mode [100atk/100def] " "I end my turn then you got lucky superhero" "now I now tribute two of them to summon my ESPer Star Sparrow in ATK mode [3000/1500] " as he summoned the card a dark twisted version of the boy appeared known as ESPer Star Sparrow "now my trions effects activate special summoning them in ATK mode now I overlay my three level ones to summon Number 83 Galaxy Queen [500atk/500def] " as the card played a Number appeared on the field it was 83 and then out of the number a woman appeared this one had a perfect resemblance to Icique but she was wearing a long robe with a distinct feature a vortex swirling on the bottom of the robe " in DEF mode of course now I detach one overlay unit allowing my monsters to be invincible for until the end of your turn and for you to take piercing damage even if they attack DEF mode monsters now attack Urbellum, Puma strike now take battle damage crook 4000 to 2600 now Star Sparrow Direct Attack crook 2600 to -400 " suddenly an electronic voice said "Crook loses the boy wins" "wait before I leave boy whats your name"? " Green Lightning and don't you forget it"


	2. YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes DoD Ep1 Pt2

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Dawn of Destiny PT 2

Current Day The Great City

"Hey wait up Stop going so fast I need to catch aaaaaah" Ace Terralance yelled to his Friend Johnny Darklight until he fell flat on his face. "OK ill slow down but its not me that needs to slow down its you that needs to speed up". "MOM IM HOME SO IM NOT IN THE CITY IM HOME OK" Ace yelled to his overprotective mom that has a knack for getting over excited ."Ok honey so what's up Dawg " Aces mom said in a scary way "Mom I told you to not to act well try to be cool ". "Ok Sweetypie WELL DON'T YOU GO OUTSIDE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GO OUTSIDE WITHOUT ASKING " "Yes Mom I know" and then Aces mom left the room . Wooooosh a cape fluttered outside in the windy outside world that Ace wanted to explore but never would ."You want to go outside huh what if I told you, you can go outside at a cost a cost of one duel so wanna go then we are going to duel after we explore" The boy outside said to Ace but Ace could never pass up the offer he only collected cards but he was going out he could buy a booster pack because he could never afford a structure deck or a starter deck but he said yes anyway and went to get his cards and put them together forty cards "yes just enough to make a deck" and he left with the boy "but first Green Lightning Flash Bomb " he said and he threw a small round green ball and it exploded In a burst of dust ,smell ,green ,and a loud pop and they were off.

Current Day The Great City Arc and Tower

"So how has your life been mine has been great particularly long though hehe" the boy said "Good boring average many words to describe it but I mostly use colorless " Ace replied to The Boys question ."Colorless huh well The Green lightning will make it very ,very colorful in green that is" "DUEL START D-GAZER SET" and as he said D-gazer set a green mask appeared on his face as fast as lightning. "ill go first Cuz green goes first ha first I summon Beast Warrior Puma [1600/1000] in ATK mode of course" and the panther like warrior that appeared looked ready to fight ."and ill set a card and end my turn". "My turn then I Draw now I summon GOGOGO GIANT[2000/0] and waaaaah" the reason he said waaaah was because a ghost like blue person appeared beside him. "heey kid You gonna go and do something " The Green Lightning said from across the playing field "Activate GoGoGo Giants effect to summon GoGoGo Golem and overlay the two level fours to summon your number " the ghostly figure said. "Ok I activate my Giants effect switching him to DEF mode to special summon GoGoGo Golem [1800/1500] to the field in DEF mode wait a sec I have a number" but both the monsters came to the field gogogo giant looked like a huge giant made out of trash cans and gogogo golem looked like gogogo giant just smaller and the giant was red golem was blue ."look in your deck pocket Now"."woah a number " Ace said as he looked into his deck case and saw a black card this was a particularly strong card it was known as Number 39 Utopia or most referred to it as The Golden Number Hope Warrior. "now I overlay my two level fours to summon Number 39 Utopia [2500/2000]". Suddenly a number appeared on the field it was 39 and out of the number a golden warrior appeared holding a long blade of steel and gold transfused together "now ill set a card and end my turn"."Eerrr he didn't take the bait ill just have to crush him the over way first I activate double summon and ill summon another Beast Warrior Puma [1600/1000] now ill tribute my two Puma's to summon ESPer Star Sparrow [3000/1500] now attack Utopia, Star Sparrow Strike " ."Now you've taken my bait I activate Mirror Force destroying your Star Sparrow". "Woah impossible but oh whatever your up you useless pile of cards". "Now I draw now I summon another GoGoGo Giant in ATK mode [2000/0] now Giant attack directly GoGoGo Gattle The Green Lightning 4000 to 2000 now Utopia Hope sword slash crush him direct attack The Green Lightning 2000 to -500 ". suddenly the duel simulator said The Green Warrior loses Ace Terralance wins. "get my name right lady gosh computers can be idiots sometimes". "Thanks mister ghostly dude but what's your name"? "I believe my name is A…Aran"."Aran be very quiet my mom may be mad at me ok ,MOM I'm home". "You…you…you got accepted you got accepted!" Aces mom said excitedly "into what exactly" "Duel Academy". "Whaaaaaaaat" and then one knock on the door changed the subject which was convenient for Ace in this situation so he opened the door. "Hello aaaaaah" he yelled because he hadn't been expecting this a tall blonde haired girl in a blue uniform but she was also wearing a sailor hat it took him a moment to realize who it was but then it hit him ."Takumi Minase I never expected you to be here ". "Well yeah we ARE going to duel academy together so are we gonna go because your mom promised me we would go ". "Oh yeah I did well let us be on our merry way ". then she mouthed the words you got this honey and is if on cue Ace said "Oh Brother ".


	3. YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep2

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes. Duel Academy Begins / Bring on the Blue-Eyes EP02

Current Day The Great Dock

"Hey Ace get over here there's a duel and its good" Takumi Minase yelled to our main protagonist of this story Ace Terralance as he rushed to see the final move everything was enveloped in codes and green meaning the duel was finished "Awww I missed it that sucks so what was it "? "Blue-Eyes vs Infernity Blue-Eyes won though it was so easy for the Blue-Eyes Duelist he didn't even break a sweat and he played flawlessly like me ". "All students of duel academy please board the S.S Shark Raider to Duel Academy " the announcer said. As everyone rushed to the entrance Ace was tripped by a nasty looking boy with purplish hair like the legendary Shark himself "Hey Kid watch where your going you scratched my shoe I think you owe me a new one or ill get out the duel disk and we'll see who has to buy what so wanna duel "? "Ace that's the Blue-Eyes Duelist don't duel him he'll kick your butt so hard only space ships will be able to reach you in space"! "Well he challenged me I gotta accept" "oh did I mention it's a ranked duel". "what's that" "a duel that the winner will get Duel Points to buy new cards and packs and when you have enough even a duel runner"! "Well I accept your challenge mister "

"D-Gazer Set".

"Duel Disk ready".

"Deck set Duel Start".

Ace 4000

Boy 4000

"I'll go first then first I set a monster card and then I set a card in my back row your up". "Well then first I summon manju of a ten thousand hands [1400/1000] in face up ATK mode now I add a white dragon ritual card to my hand next I activate white dragon ritual to summon Paladin of White Dragon [1900/1200] in ATK mode by tributing my manju then ill attack your facedown White Dragon Flare Now" the glorious warrior riding on a blue dragon ordered its dragon to attack and its Fiery Breath burned through Aces card "my gogogo golems effect activates meaning that it isn't destroyed " "Wow you have a lot to learn my Paladins effect cancels your effect how about that now I tribute white dragon paladin to special summon Blue-Eyes White dragon [3000/2500] in ATK mode now ill end my turn your up"! "Gosh what a good move " then out of nowhere Aran appeared "Hello fellow acquaintance now should I help you "? "Yes, he has a strong monster just look at those attack points". "Yes but it doesn't have an effect that's its weak point plus you have a lightning vortex in your deck so draw and see what you get and use it if its lightning Vortex ". "OK I draw" he smirked as he saw what he drew "now I activate lightning vortex so by discarding a card I get to destroy your blue-eyes how about that " then suddenly a thunderstorm struck the opponents mighty beast and it exploded in an explosion of pixels "now I summon gogogo giant [2000/0] now I activate his effect to summon my gogogo golem [1800/1500] from my grave but now I have two DEF mode monsters but now I overlay them to summon the mighty Number 39 Utopia [2500/2000] Now Utopia Direct attack Hope Sword Slash" and the warrior seemed to glow as he struck the opponent with his mighty blade Boy 4000 to 1500 "now your up make me impressed". This boy he has potential but I cant lose, this is my 100th duel I have to win the boy thought "Now I draw" he said as a devious grin spread from ear to ear on his face. " I activate Mind Control allowing me to take control of your Utopia but he cant attack or be tributed but your wide open now ill summon Goblin Attack Force [2300/0] in ATK mode now Goblin Attack Force Goblin Gobble Slap" he ordered the troop of green people and they hit ace with their clubs continuesly and then they tired out and turned to DEF mode Ace 4000 to 1700 "now due to their effect they turn to DEF mode after they attack but oh well its the cost of Power Your up you card bucket oh and you get Utopia back ". "I draw now time for my own little hypnotist show Mind Control Activate now I take control of your Goblin Attack Force of course it cant attack but your wide open Utopia Direct Attack Hope Sword Slash" and the golden warrior struck the boy and he flew back due to the impact of the blade and his chest the monsters were holograms but they still damaged the people they hit from attacking Boy 1500 to -1000 then the duel simulator explained that Ace won and The boy lost "Hey Kid whats your name I wanna know before you leave"? "Its Richolas, Richolas Reginald now leave me alone" he said as he ran towards the ship then Takumi and Ace Looked at each other and at the same time said "The Ship we gotta go " and as they said their goodbyes they boarded the ship and Ace realized his duel disk was buzzing he turned it on and it said " Duel Points have gone from zero to ten and Richolas has sent you a friend request on please accept or decline Goodbye" and it turned off "Takumi". "Yes Ace"? " I wanna a time wizard to speed up the boat ride" and they both laughed knowing it would be a long ride but still a very fun year at Duel Academy!


	4. YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep3

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Trey the Infernity Phantom/The Phantoms of Trey's Deck

"Welcome to Duel Academy everyone now we will be testing you and putting you in a dorm appropriate to how you play now first match-ups Trey vs Ace T. vs Takumi Minase and finally Zanex Coralheader vs Feebler please find your matches to all you moderators bye-bye now". "Trey whoever you are Ace is here Trey" "Yes Mister Aze" he said in a French accent "I believe Zwe Zhould Duel". "Yes Zwe Zhould Duel" Ace said imitating Trey's accent.

D-Gazer Set

Duel Disk Set

Deck Ready Duel Start

Ace 4000

Trey 4000

"Ill go first then cuz awesome people with weird ghosts giving them advice go first first ill special summon Acorno [200/400] and Pinecono [400/200] in DEF mode due to their continuous effects now ill normal summon Acorno now ill overlay them to summon Mira the Giant Star [1100/1000] in DEF mode and now ill set a card and end my turn your up". "Okay but now Ill go now I activate Lightning Vortex to destroy Mira by discarding a card". "but mira's effect activates so by detaching one overlay unit I can protect mira from being destroyed". "ok now I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] In DEF mode now I put one card from my hand to the top of my deck to special summon the tuner monster Plaguespreader Zombie [400/200] now I tune my two monsters Plaguespreader zombie is level 2 and Infernity Necromancer is level 3 I tune them to summon I synchro monster that's level equals five so come to the field Ally of Justice Catastor [2200/1200] in ATK mode now attack Catastor Crawl" Trey commanded the spider like monster covered in white and gold crawled all over Mira and Mira activated its effect so it wasn't destroyed "oh you just wait I end my turn your up Small Frie" "I draw and aaaah" because once again Aran snuck up behind him "Hello Ace so is this important or ". "Yes its important now leave me alone " "Observation 1 humans get angry if you ask them questions so I shall not be inquisitive" "Shut Up you invisible Idiot I gotta focus " "Umm Hey Vace are you feeling right vour talking to thyself iz zat normal ". "Leave me Alone I need to focus now I set a card and end my turn your up" "Ok I zhal draw and ill summon Armageddon Knight [1400/1200] now effect activate now I get to send a dark monster from my deck to the grave and I choose Infernity Avenger now ill have Armageddon Knight attack your facedown which is "? "GoGoGo Golem [1800/1500] in DEF mode but I have more defense points than your attack points so haha you take 100 damage" Trey 4000 to 3900. "now Ally of Justice Catastor attack GoGoGo Golem now Catastor effect activate now because your not a dark type monster your automatically destroyed ". "Not so fast Trey Mira's effect activate meaning level 4 or lower monsters cant be destroyed by effects while Mira has overlay Units now GoGoGo Golems effect Activates meaning he's not destroyed"."Errr gooda move boyee your up". "Ok I summon GoGoGo Giant {2000/0}

now I overlay my two level fours to summon Number 39 Utopia ". "Ace I know this is important to you so now I have hope and I believe you can win Ace, and Ace when you hit 1000 lifepoints tell me because we have a secret weapon ". "Ok then well now I activate my trap Fiendish Chains wich negates your Catastor's effect and it cant attack now Utopia attack Ally of Justice Catastor " and suddenly utopia crushed Catastor with its mighty Blade Trey 3900 to 3600 "Now I end my turn by setting a card". "My Turn I draw now I tribute Armageddon Knight to summon Caius The Shadow Monarch {2400/1000} now effect activate so now I banish Number 39 Utopia " "Whaaaat noooo Utopia " "Now Caius attack Mira". "Now I detach one overlay unit to make Mira survive this battle". "well now I end my turn by setting a card your up" "Ok I draw yes just what I needed I activate book of moon now your Caius is in DEF mode and its set now I switch Mira into ATK mode now ill have Mira attack your Facedown" and the sumo-like penguin attacked the card but "I activate Changing Destiny switching Mira into DEF mode and allowing you to gain 550 lifepoints or inflict 550 damage to me so your choice". "Ill inflict damage to your sorry butt and you'll stop bothering me with these Mind Games" Trey 3600 to 3050."well your up I guess" "Now ill change Caius into Face up ATK mode now Caius attack his little penguin " and the dark eerie monster holding a ball made out of souls aimed his ball carefully and launched it at Mira and Mira was gone "your up little boy" ill set a card and ill summon GoGoGo Giant {2000/0} in ATK mode and I'm done". "Now attack GoGoGo Giant, Caius " "Nope not gonna happen sucker cuz of this little thing I've found helpful sometimes now Mirror Force activate now destroy Caius ". "What he…he…he" "your right I played you the whole time you thought I was hopeless and helpless but you didn't think once I would play you and that's what won me this game ". Ace said as a stream of energy burst through a mirror and struck Caius in the heart and he exploded in a explosion of pixels and Sparks "I end my turn then". "Now I summon another GoGoGo Giant {2000/0} now direct attack GoGoGo Giants" Trey 3050 to -950 ."You Win you scored well but the thing is I'm a student here too I just get to test cuz I've scored the highest anyone else has in the beginning test" "well lets wait and see who scored what". "Now Results Ace T. is in Slifer Red dorm and Takumi Minase is in Obelisk Blue" and the announcer ranted on and on about the scores and other things but everyone knew they tried their best and had done the best they could have done!


	5. YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep4

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep04 Splash Into Fun/ Easter Special DinoRabbit Deck

Splash! "Come on in guys its fun" Ace Terralance yelled to his friends Takumi, Richolas, and Trey. "Well I would its just I'm not a big fan of water" Takumi replied to Ace. "Well I'm coming in Zace " Aces friend Trey told him and then Splash! Trey Jumped into pool and did a cannonball as the water sprayed everywhere Takumi was blinded by the water and bumped into somebody and fell into the pool. "Hey what's wrong with you, nobody bumps into me cuz I'm Andrew king of waves BroHam and you bumped into me so lets duel now".

"D-Gazer Set".

"Duel Disk Ready".

"Deck Set Game Start".

"King of waves go's first cuz he's royalty yo". "You Royalty don't make me laugh" "You wont be laughing after this I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 {1500/1300} in ATK mode and now ill set two cards and your up". The huge insect-like monster with torpedo's on its back frightened Takumi she hated Amphibians and the water so this duel was not going to be easy the only easy part would be killing the ugly monsters. "Ok first ill summon Rescue Rabbit {300/100} in ATK mode now ill banish it to summon two Sabersaurus's {1900/500} in ATK mode now I overlay my two level fours to summon Evolzar Dolkka {2300/1700} in ATK mode". His two dinosaur like monsters fused together to summon a flying brown Dinosaur like monster. "now Dolkka attack his Bugroth" and the dinosaurs mouth gaped and launched a beam of Fire and Rocks crushing Andrew's Bug monster Andrew 4000 to 3200. "Now ill set a card and your up". "Ok pretty good but not good enough now I remove from play my Bugroth to special summon Aqua Spirit {1600/1200} in DEF mode". "Umm no your not I activate Dolkka's effect by removing one overlay unit I can destroy your aqua spirit" and Dolkka's mouth gaped but this time an electrical beam crashed into the Aqua Spirit electrocuting it and it was destroyed. "Errr Ill set one card and your up". "Ok my turn I summon Rescue Rabbit {300/100} in ATK mode now I banish it to summon two Kabazuls {1700/1500} in ATK mode now I overlay my two level fours once again to summon Evolzar Laggia {2400/2000} in ATK mode now ill attack you directly with Evolzar Dolkka ". "Not so fast I activate Mirror Force". "Did you think I would attack directly without thinking you have a mirror force I activate Evolzar Laggia's effect so by detaching two overlay units I can destroy your mirror force' and the Pterodactyl-like Dinosaur flapped its wings and the trap card was destroyed "now Evolzar Dolkka direct attack" and it gaped its mouth until a beam of fire burnt through Andrew, Andrew 3200 to 900 ."Now Evolzar Laggia Direct Attack" and it flapped its wings and Andrew Was launched back due to the very strong wind Andrew 900 to -1500. "So are we even now mr. King of the Sea" "No and its king of the waves" and he ran away. "Well now because he was so weak and he used water monsters I picture the sea as a weak force of nature and im coming in" Splash!


	6. YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep5 Titania

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep05 That Sinking Feeling/ All Aboard the S.S Titania

Prologue

Today Is April 14, 2012 as some may know the American Luxury Liner the S.S Titanic sunk 100 years ago and in its honor today is a Special episode that is very much like the Titanic's epic sinking.

"Come on guys speed up we gotta have a tour of duel academy island on the S.S Titania its gonna be awesome" Aces friend Takumi Minase yelled to Ace, Trey, and Richolas as they struggled to keep up with her. "We are trying but your …. Too ….. fast " Ace said as he tried to catch his breath. "Ok ill slow down but we cant be late" "We know but we must catch our breath" five minutes later as Ace and his friends ran across the shipyard to catch the boat and then they reached it just as everyone else were boarding the huge ship about 600 yards wide and 750 yards long with red paint on its bottom and the rest was painted golden with a long tube sticking out from the top that was spewing smoke thus polluting the air "Would you like to ride the Titania for a tour of the Island"? "Yes" they all said at the same time "Welcome aboard then" the guide said and then Ace and his friends boarded the colossal ship and it started on its way. "Wow look at the ball room and the cafeteria they're selling pudding and lobster wow ad look at that and that" and as Takumi ranted on Ace snuck away and accidently bumped into a guide. "Hiya honey I got a good fact for yah did you know this ship is UNSINKABLE" uh-oh that's what they said about the Titanic and it sunk like a stone Ace thought and then the boat shook as if something had crashed against the side of the boat Iceberg Ace thought but then he remembered Duel Academy Island was at least eighty-five degrees today so it couldn't of been an Iceberg so what could it have been Ace thought. As Ace thought and thought about what it could have been it hit him like a slap on his face Rock he thought as he recalled that rocks surrounded the island and the island had special rocks that grew and couldn't erode or be weathered. "JUMP EVERYBODY JUMP FOR YOUR LIVES" he then remembered it was 300 yards high ."DON'T JUMP GET A LIFEBOAT AND RUN FOR YOUR LIVES WE ARE GOING DOWN RUN RUN RUN" and then Takumi and Aces friends ran towards him and said "What the crap do you think your doing you idiot". Thirty minutes later all seemed to be going swell until the boat tilted a little and slowly it started sliding vertically in the water and then it crashed into something else another rock Ace thought and then water started gushing from the sides of the boat into the dining room. Run for the highest point Ace thought and he ran as fast as he could but it was no use the boat had tipped completely vertically and if he ran he would just fall back and hit his head but he thought Duel Disks make holograms huh well maybe this just might work . "Takumi, Trey, Richolas come over here". As his friends ran toward him he yelled to them "Get your duel disks and place a monster that can levitate or fly on the field and tell the monster to help you get away from the ship ill help everyone else get away just go now". Takumi played her card Evolzar Laggia and flew away on the dinosaur like monster Richolas played his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and he flew away on the legendary beast Trey played his Infernity Necromancer and it teleported him back to port. "Everyone use a monster that can fly or teleport you because we are going down " Ace yelled to everyone and everyone disappeared due to their monsters. "Ok this better work I play Number 39 Utopia now utopia fly me away" the golden number thirty nine appeared and Utopia came out of it and it grabbed Ace and flew away with him. As everyone kissed the ground Aces friends were worried because Ace wasn't back and the ship had almost completely sunk but then "Hey everybody what have you been doing" everyone was blinded due to utopias light but Ace was used to it "Ace your safe I was so worried" Takumi said and with that the S.S Titania sunk completely.


	7. YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep6 TDT Pt1

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep06 First Week of Duel Academy/ Turbo Duel Trouble Pt1

"Get outta here I beat you and you better stop robbing these academies or ill call the Turbo Force and they'll send you where you belong" A man wearing a helmet with the shadow looming over his face so his identity could not be revealed said to the skinny man wearing a tuxedo who was also holding a flower "Ze bet fwaz zat I would leave not zat I vwould stop robbing mister Avanick now good day too you mister Avanick D. Turbo". Meanwhile at the Duel Academy island Takumi, Ace, Richolas, and Trey stared in awe at the huge building that towered over them. It was twenty stories tall with twelve side wings having six on each side each wing had a sign saying some kind of category from school containing P.E, Math, and Science the whole building was painted white except for the dome like top which was painted blue and at the the very tip it was painted yellow. "Vwow zit's amazing I want to go in" Trey said excitedly. "Well don't get your hopes up stuff like this looks good outside but is a piece of crap in the inside" Takumi said as she walked in. "I stand corrected" she said as she saw the wondrous blue ceiling an the murals on the walls. "The murals appear to be of dueling and duelists woah look at that one he's riding a motorcycle" little did Takumi know she was staring at a painting of the legendary duelist Yusei Fudo and next to him was his friend Crow Hogan. "Hello class let us start our first exciting Math class" the teacher said but Ace didn't listen because he slowly fell asleep Vrrrrrrooooom Screeeeeech a motorcycle outside roared as it halted to a stop and Ace woke up. "Have you had any suspicious activity lately sir" the man said to the teacher who's name was Mr. Turbo "No sir we have not had suspicious activity lately" Mr. T replied. "Well now you do" the person said as he pulled off his cape and mask "Ze name is Foolio now we will now have turbo duel so get set to get dueled" he said trying to imitate the legendary Yuma Tsukomo's phrase. "You picked the wrong person to mess with Foolio for it is I Avanick D. Turbo the turbo duelist now duel start" and out of nowhere a motorcycle appeared but this had a built in duel disk and then Mr. T and Foolio jumped onto the motorcycles and started the duel.

D-Gazer ready

D-Wheel ready

Deck set Duel Start

Mr. T 4000

Foolio 4000

"Zi shall go virst now I summon Fire Ant Ascator {3/700/1300} in ATK mode now I discard a card to summon The Tricky {5/2000/1200} in ATK mode now I tune my level 5 The Tricky with my level 3 Fire Ant Ascator to summon my ace in ze hole Sun Dragon Inti {8/3000/2800]" the joker like monster with stripes turned a clear blue and the ant-like monster turned into a blue ball of light and went inside the tricky and in a explosion of light a sun appeared and four long necks sprouted out of it and the necks grew heads, dragon heads "now I end my turn by setting a card vour up". " I'll start by special summoning Vice Dragon {5/2000/2400} due to his effect now I normal summon Dark Resonator {3/1300/300} now I tune my Vice Dragon with my Dark Resonator" and the purple dragon turned clear blue and the dark ghost-like monster laughed maniacally and in a explosion of light a red and black dragon appeared "to summon Red Dragon Archfiend {8/3000/2000} now we are even in attack so it would be smart not to attack now I end my turn your up".


	8. YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep6 TDT Pt2

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Turbo Duel Trouble/First Week of Duel Academy Pt2

"I draw zen" Foolio said in his odd accent "Now I discard a card to special summon The Tricky {5/2000/1200} now I normal summon the tuner monster Supay {1/300/100} now I tune my level five The Tricky with my Supay to summon Moon Dragon Quilla [6/2500/2000]" The magician like monster covered in stripes with a question mark on his face turned a clear blue and the mask Supay went on The Tricky and in a explosion of light a moon appeared and then four dragon heads with necks sprouted out of the moon. "And I end vy zurn vour up" with that a rose popped out of his sleeve. "Ok mister magic counter this know I summon Daybreaker {4/1700/0} now I activate Photon Lead to special summon another Daybreaker {4/1700/0} now his effect activates special summoning another Daybreaker {4/1700/0} from my hand now I tribute my three monsters to summon my ace in the hole Obelisk The Tormentor {10/4000/4000}" and the three white knights all were sucked into a dark portal and out of the portal a blue monster appeared and roared and then dark lightning struck it but it was fine. "No way that's a Egyptian God card he must be a very strong duelist" Ace said excitedly. "Yes he's from ze turbo vorce a team of strong fuelist's" Trey said. "Now ill attack your Sun Dragon Inti with my Obelisk now Obelisk Crush" and the beast crushed the red dragons and it disappeared. Foolio 4000 to 3000. "Now I activate Inti's effect inflicting half of your attack points to you as damage". Mr. T 4000 to 2000. "Now ill attack your Moon Dragon Quilla with my Red Dragon Archfiend" and the red dragon breathed a fire demolishing everything in its path and the blue dragon disappeared. Foolio 3000 to 2500. "Now I activate Quilla's effect allowing me to gain half your attack points as life points". Foolio 2500 to 4000. "I'm practically untouched and now my Quilla's second effect activates special summoning Sun Dragon Inti [8/3000/2800] now are you going to end your turn amigo" and as he said it he threw a mask up in the air and jumped to catch it on his face and he did but the mask was painted with the sun on one side and the moon on the other side. "Because the Zwei Duelist is ready to finish you hmm hmm" "I end my turn then" Mr. T said. "Now I special summon Moon Dragon Quilla [6/2500/2000] due to my sun dragons eff now I activate lightning vortex now by discarding a card I destroy all face up monsters on your side of ze field mister" and lightning struck the opposing monsters and they all exploded in a burst of light and sparks. " Now Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla attack him directly" and the two dragons launched beams of ice and fire and Mr. T was thrust off his motorcycle and he crashed and his motorcycle burnt in flames and Mr. T was badly hurt. "I'm sorry for harming you sir but I'm hunting certain cards number cards are what they are called" and suddenly a clear blue hand came out of Foolio's stomach and it grabbed a card that appeared over Mr. T and suddenly Mr. T appeared older and he couldn't move at all. "I've just drained you of your soul you fool thank you for this card" he said as he waved a card in front of Mr. T it was Number 56 GoldRat {500/600/1} "Now I have business elsewhere" and with that he disappeared. "Hey Ace wake up" Takumi said "We are going to be assigned into our dorms we will get our gear so come on". As Ace and Takumi ran to the auditorium and a young woman with long black hair was standing on the stage "Hello students of Duel Academy I am Icique and I will be your hostess from now until you're a Admin of Academy now first I will assign you to your dorms, First the Obelisk Blue's your dorm is here and you also have access to the common room so the Obelisk Blue's are Takumi Minase, Sarah Gordon, Jake Long, and Trip Onmyfeet now to the Ra Yellow's your dorm is across the yard at the park area it is painted yellow so you should see it easily now the Ra Yellow's are Bronc Cobalt, Sissy Intheprissy, and Carchar Coolkat now on to the Slifer Red's dorm is at the seaside its painted yellow as well now the Slifer Red's are Ace Terralance, Iszy Finger, and finally Iris Dracocore now please come up here to get your suit's" as Icique passed out the uniforms student opened them and compared the uniform to their body size and complained they didn't get the color they wanted but Ace was happy enough to be in the academy.


	9. Chapter 7 Sike the serious Sicko

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep07 Flu of Doom/ Destined for Destruction

Abandoned Warehouse in the Great City

"Yes sir I shall do it I shall spread the disease the disease of acid the Flu of Doom" a dark voice said to a person covered with shadows "I've coveted that duelist's doom since I have able to understand who he is he must die I don't care how its just he-" "A-A-A-ACHOOOOOOO" the dark voice sneezed "It's just he-" "AAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO" the voice sneezed again. "Why do I even-" "AAAAAACHOOOOOO" he sneezed once again but this time it flew through the air onto the person and he stared at the mucus in disgust "bother".

Duel Academy Auditorium

"We have a new student his name is-" "AAAAAAACHOOOOOO" the tall skinny boys mucus spread everywhere covering all the students in the front row of the auditorium and getting some mucus on his red jacket. "As I was saying his name is Sike Sicko however he scored very high on the beginning test so he will stay in Slifer for a few days until we can sign him into Ra Yellow so enjoy him" "and his disease" Icique mumbled to herself "While you can".

"So you're the new kid huh so can you duel" Ace asked Sike, he just shook his head and when he did his short gray hair flailed everywhere. "I can I just don't prefer to because when I do I endanger lives but your live must be endangered so I shall duel you now" he spoke softly but very fast and Ace jumped back and shivered due to his response to Ace's question. "Ok let us duel to the finish" and Ace and Sike went outside and everyone seemed to be expecting them to duel as the students all stood there watching the duel begin.

D-Gazer Set

Duel Disk Ready

Deck Set Duel Start

Ace 4000

Sike 4000

"Now I shall go first now I discard a card to summon The Tricky {5/2000/1200} in ATK mode now I summon Zubaba Knight {3/1600/900 in ATK mode" the mysterious Joker-like monster with a question mark on his face alongside the yellow warrior with a red cape and sword with a Z on it looked prepared to fight. "Now I activate Star Changer to change The Tricky's level by lowering it by one now I activate another Star Changer on my The Tricky making it level 3 now I overlay my two level 3 monsters to summon Number 30 Acid Golem of Destruction {3000/3000/3} in ATK mode" as the metal golem rose out of a pool of acid the acid stuck on it and it was covered in acid and it was dripping acid off the edges of its hands. "Now I end my turn your up" Ace just gaped in awe at the beast standing in front of him. So he made a quick Xyz well he's not the only one able to do that Ace thought as he drew his card "Now I normal summon Ganbara Knight {4/0/1800} now I activate double summon so I tribute my ganbara knight to summon Prime Material Dragon {6/2400/2000] now I activate monster slot banishing Ganbara Knight to draw a card and if it's a level 4 monster I can special summon it now I DRAW" Aran quickly appeared thinking Ace was yelling in pain "Are you ok" Aran asked. "Yes I definitely am" he said as a smile spread across his face "Now I can special summon Daybreaker {4/1700/0} now I activate his effect special summoning another Daybreaker {4/1700/0} now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to summon Number 39 Utopia {2500/2000/4}" and the golden warrior appeared holding his sword ready to strike. "I end my turn then by setting a card" and Ace waved his finger matter-of-factly. "Umm Ace Golem has more attack points and your prime material is going to let him gain life points" then Ace's smile drooped into a frown "So you mean I let him get the advantage" "Yes yes you did Ace, Observation number 2 humans are idiots". "Now I draw and Golems effect activates so ill pay 2000 points but due to Prime Material I gain 2000 hahahaha". Sike 4000 to 6000. "Now I attack your Utopia with my Golem" and the golem rushed over to slam into Utopia but "I activate my trap card Astral Barrier making the attack a direct attack" and suddenly the golem moved in on Ace and crushed him but the golem jumped up and went back to his original position. Ace 4000 to 1000. "So you sacrificed most of your life points to save a monster that can be spared anytime you are a fool haha" "There's a reason I kept Utopia because monsters are our friends not our slaves and if I help my monsters they will come back and help me one time and I know it because I do Gattobingu" Ace said as he jumped up reaching for the sky.

"Ok then ill end my turn" Sike said seriously but clearly on the brink of breaking out laughing. "Ok I draw now I-" Ace said until Aran interrupted him "Overlay Utopia to summon the chaos number it's very strong and it may win us the duel" "Ok then I overlay Number 39 Utopia to summon Number C39 Utopia Ray {2500/2000/4}" Aran and Ace said at the same time and as Utopia changed to a dark black color and two arms popped out of his armor and a huge drill was behind Utopia Ray's head. But suddenly as Utopia Ray appeared Ace changed, his black hair changed to a light purple with two horn-like things of hair and then his red jacket was outlined with yellow and it turned mostly black and a chain came out of his pocket and at the end of it a triangle appeared and Ace had a dark aura and he was completely outlined with darkness.

"Ace are you feeling ok" Aran asked "Shut up you worthless being I'm dueling unless your blind and you cant see this game now I activate Utopia Ray's effect so by detaching an overlay unit he gains 500 ATK and your Golem loses 1000 ATK" Utopia Ray {3000/2000/4} Acid Golem {2000/3000/3}. "Now Utopia Ray attack golem" and then Utopia Ray grabbed its drill and stabbed the golem with it and the machine exploded and the acid dripped away into the toxic wasteland that now appeared. Sike 6000 to 5000. "Now Prime Material attack directly" and the orange dragon with 6 wings rammed into Sike. Sike 5000 to 2600. "Now I normal summon Nurse Reficule The Fallen One {4/1400/600} now I set a card your up" the nurse wrapped in bandages with two dark wings hissed angrily as Sike drew a card. "Ok I-" "Not so fast I activate my trap Gift Card now due to Reficule you take 3000 damage". Sike 2600 to -400.

As Sike fell down unconscious Aran reached towards him and grabbed a card out of his deck and examined it "Hmmph Number 30 wont do any bad things now" Aran said. Ace fell on the ground unconscious and all his gear was changed back but he was hardly breathing "Someone call the ambulance Ace is out cold and he might not last his pulse is slowing down help someone help" Takumi yelled as some kids tried to wake Ace which they were unsuccessful at Sike got up "Hmmph he took my number he's a target now so expect some deaths in the future hmmph" and he disappeared in the mist that just rolled in.

5 minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Ace "How did this happen" a paramedic asked Takumi "He was dueling and he played a card and he transformed into a weird gothic version of him and he won the duel but after he just fell unconscious" Takumi answered truthfully "Ok thank you" and with that the ambulance left and took him to the hospital.

5 days later Unidentified Location

"You failed well your failure will cost you your soul" a dark voice said as he grabbed Sike and then threw him on the floor like a ragdoll except when Sike fell he looked dead or soulless well that should have been what he looked like because he was dead and soulless now.


	10. Chapter 8 Burning Love

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes The Heart Of A Warrior/ Takumi Fights Back

Abandoned Area The Great City

"So Sike failed I hope you wont fail Rex and if you do your soul is mine" a dark voice said to the boy with blue hair and goggles on his hair and the boy was holding a dinosaur bone. "I wont fail you but I need a few Numbers if I'm going to take out the target, Takumi Minase" the boy answered. "I know so here you go" the dark voice said as a skeletal hand reached out and handed Rex a black card. "Now Dina I need to see you" the dark voice said as a girl with pink hair and wearing a dinosaur mask came into the room. "You and Rex are going to duel Ace and Takumi Minase I need their souls then they wont realize who they are" the dark voice said. "Uh yeah but what exactly are they"? "They are the Number Signers capable of releasing the Crimson Dragon and they take numbers if they win in a duel so here is your number that I'm hoping you wont lose" the hand once again handed her a black card and the girl skipped away happily.

Duel Academy Auditorium

"We have new students and this time I'm hoping they don't spread a flu AAAAACHOOOO like the last one did A-A-A-ACHOOOOOOOO their names are Dina and Rex and ACHOOOOOOOOOO they only do tag team duels and well I'll go over tag team rules so tag team involves 2 players sharing 5 zones of monsters and spells or traps and they share their hands of 5 and its like a normal duel other than that" and Rex and Dina ran to the courtyard immediately and Takumi followed.

When Rex saw Takumi it was love at first sight well on Rex's side atleast and then he decided to talk to her "Do you know where Ace Terralance is" he asked. "Yes I do he's my best friend and why" Takumi responded. "Well I want to duel you and Ace in a tag team duel" he said. "Oh then we can settle this on our own just me versus you and Dina its ok I don't need a partner" Takumi said. "Fine then let us duel Dina get over here" and Dina came.

D-Gazer Set

Duel Disk Ready

Deck Set Duel Start

Rex and Dina 4000

Takumi 4000

"We shall go first now I Rex set a monster and your up" Rex says. "Ok then now I normal summon Six Samurai Kageki {3/200/2000} in ATK mode now its effect activates special summoning Six Samurai Kagemusha {2/400/1800} in ATK mode Now I special summon The Great Shogun Shien {7/2500/2400} in ATK mode now I tune my Kageki with Kagemusha to summon The Legendary Six Samurai Shi-En {5/2500/1400} in ATK mode" as the warrior with four arms and four blades turned a clear blue the green warrior turned into light and struck Kageki and in an instant a legendary warrior wearing blood red armor appeared holding a blade a silver blade. "Now I end my turn by setting two cards". "Ok then I summon Pompadour Blizzardon {4/1400/1400} now I end my turn" the raptor looked ready to fight with its icy horn on its head. "Now then I discard a card to summon The Tricky {5/2000/1200} now I discard another card to summon another The Tricky {5/2000/1200} now I overlay the two level 5's to summon Number 61 Volcasaurus {2500/1000/5} now I detach one overlay unit to destroy your great Shogun Shien and you take damage equal to its ATK" the huge dinosaur like monster shot laser beams from its eyes and then the Warrior wearing red armor was destroyed and it came back as a ghost and struck Takumi violently. Takumi 4000 to 1500. "I end my turn". "Ok I'm gonna get ya back for that I activate Spirit of the Six Samurai's effect giving my Shi En 500 ATK points {3000/1400} now attack Volcasaurus" and the warrior went in for an attack but "Not so fast I activate dimensional prison banishing your Shi En". "No Shi En effect activate to negate it" and the void disappeared and the warrior slashed Volcasaurus in the eye and it crashed down and disappeared. Rex/Dina 4000 to 3500. "Well I activate Xyz Reborn reviving Number 61 Volcasaurus and attaching this card to it as a overlay unit" Rex said confidently. "Errr I end my turn" Takumi said knowing she lost the duel. "Now I activate Volcasaurus's effect so by detaching one overlay unit I can destroy your Shi En and its ATK retaliates" and then Volcasaurus launched its laser eyes at shi en and then shi en came back as a ghost and attacked Takumi. Takumi 1500 to -1000.

"Well now you owe us your soul" Dina said as she stretched her arm and a phantom hand came out of her hand it went to grab Takumi's soul when "No Takumi don't die I sacrifice myself" Rex said and the hand grabbed his soul and he lost his life. "Why did you do it" Takumi asked "For love" Rex answered and he died. Both the black cards went to Takumi and she kept them forever as a token of Rex's Love.


	11. Chapter 9 Ancient Memories

YuGiOh Aspiring Heroes Ep09 Ancient Memories/ Yami No Game

Abandoned Area

"It's up to me I must beat Ace Terralance or he will discover who he is he is the legendary Yami Ace a soul I sealed away years ago but now has reincarnated himself in a new body, Ace's body" the dark voice said to itself as a hand made entirely of bones reached out and a light shone on it and skin covered the arm entirely.

Duel Academy Hospital

"Yami Ace he's in me and I know it" Ace said weakly in his hospital bed. "What the heck he should be dead his heart rate is zero he's a zombie or something he shouldn't be alive," the nurse yelled. Suddenly Ace's jacket was outlined yellow and turned completely black and his black hair turned light purple and the chain appeared and at the end a triangle appeared.

"What the heck are you, you demon" the nurse yelled as she saw his jet black eyes outlined with red that looked like flames burning. "I'll make you a deal we play a game if you win I'll tell you and if you lose I'll take your soul and put it to use" Ace said darkly. "Fine I accept but how do we play" the nurse said anxious to get it over with. "It's called the Yami No Game" Ace said as cards appeared in front of them floating in mid air. "I'll go first" Ace said as he drew a card "12 you go back twelve spaces and I go up twelve spaces" he said as they appeared on a tower holding on to a rope over the water and Ace went up twelve times and the nurse fell back twelve times. "Ok I draw" the nurse said as she drew a card "0 seriously" she said and she fell completely back into the water as a crocodile swallowed her whole. "If you get a zero you lose" Ace said as a mist appeared and it went inside the triangle. "I'm coming for you Zexal you might have empowered Yuma Tsukomo but I know your intentions you want Ace's body and we will duel it out" Ace yelled out loud and a young boy appeared it took Ace a few seconds to realize who it was but then it hit him like a baseball bat. "Yu….Yuma Tsukomo" Ace said in amazement as he saw the legendary duelist in front of him. "No I'm Zexal Yuma was worthless now I'm controlling him like a puppet not that it was any different when he used my power" Zexal said in a dark voice. "Let us duel for Ace's body now" Ace said bravely.

D-Gazer Set

AR vision link Established

Duel Disk Set

Deck Set Duel Start

Ace 4000

Zexal 4000

"I'll go first I draw now I activate OOPArts City Babylon" Zexal said as the field of duel academy turned into an ancient city breaking apart from it's age "Now since I have a field spell I can special summon OOPArts Tula Guardian {5/1800/900} in ATK mode" the rocks surrounding the duel went together to form a golem like monster. "Now I normal summon OOPArts Golden Shuttle {4/1300/1400} now his effect activates making all my OOPArts monsters gain a level" the golden rocket ship glowed and then the golem glowed too. "Now I activate Starlight, Starbright changing my Guardian to level 5 again now I overlay my two level 5 monsters to summon Number 33 OOPArts Super Weapon Machu Mach {2400/1500/5}" a number appeared on the ground it was 33 and then a castle appeared but under it chunks of rocks from when it came out of the ground remained. "Now I set a card your up" Zexal said. "I draw then now I set a card now I summon Gimmick Puppet Bomb Egg {4/1600/1200} in ATK mode Now I discard my Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll to deal 800 damage" As the orange ball with fancy hair grabbed a card from Ace's hand a bomb exploded under Zexal's Feet. Zexal 4000 to 3200. "Now I discard another card to deal 800 more damage" and the card floated to Bomb Egg and the bomb exploded near Zexal. Zexal 3200 to 2400. "Now I banish one Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll to summon another one in my grave" as the coffin arose out of the ground and it opened revealing a doll with a bullet shot hole in her head "Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll {8/0/0} is in ATK mode your up" Ace said bravely. "Ok then I attack Necro Doll with my Machu Mach" as the fortress launched beams of light at the doll it exploded. "Not so fast my trap activates Gimmick Box now I take no damage and I special summon Gimmick Box {8/2400/0} in ATK mode" as the beams were about to hit Ace a box made out of gears appeared and protected Ace. "I end my turn then" Zexal said. "I draw now I activate Bomb Eggs effect dealing 800 damage by sending a card from my hand to the grave" Ace said as Egg Bomb grabbed the card and the bomb exploded under Zexal. Zexal 2400 to 1600. "Now iu banish one Necro Doll to summon another Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll {8/0/0} Now I overlay my two level eight monsters to summon Number 15 Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer {1500/2300/8}" as the two monsters fused together a throne appeared and then a portal appeared then a huge black puppet wearing a crown was thrown upwards and thrust onto the throne as a number appeared on its crown it was 15. "Now I activate Giant Killers effect destroying your Xyz monster and dishing out its attack points to you" Giant Killer grabbed Machu Mach and a hole with teeth outlining it appeared on Giant Killer's stomach and Machu Mach was sucked into the hole and was destroyed then Giant Killer thrust its strings controlling it at Zexal and then the strings shocked him. Zexal 1600 to -800. "And I'm not done Giant Killer crush him like the worthless being he is" Ace said angrily as Giant Killer crushed Zexal. Zexal -800 to -2300. As the AR Arena disappeared a machine like voice said "Yuma Tsukomo loses Ace Terralance wins" and suddenly two black cards appeared and Ace grabbed them.

"Two more numbers soon ill kill all after I devour their souls along with their courage and cards Hahhahahahha" Ace laughed as he fell backward on the ground.

"Your Yami Ace the legendary Yami of curses he can devour souls almost as good as he can duel" Zexal said as his very soul was drained but instead of aging he just let loose a clear ball of souls and Yuma just stood there drained of the energy to speak and to walk.

Duel Academy Hospital

"Well they are in good shape physically but Yuma's in a coma and he might not last" The nurse with violet hair in curls said

"Well take Ace we don't know how but he has 4 new numbers one of them being a number strong enough to control all of our fates he has the legendary Number 40 Gimmick Puppet – Heavens Strings" Mr. Turbo said as Ace got up and gave Mr. Turbo the card.


	12. Chapter 10 Advance, Advance

Yu-Gi-Oh Aspiring Heroes Ep10 Advance, Advance/ Wowza TTKO

"I'm sorry I'm boring you mister Ace but its school rules to stay awake in class don't make me call Rai Rider Security to bring you to your fate….. Err more like your 20 Hour Detention" said dramatically.

"Err what Numbers, Dark Mist, Djinn monsters what ZzzzzZZZZzzz" Acer said half awake half asleep.

"Rai Rider Security I have a detention student please come and get him" said into his walkie-talkie as Men wearing helmets driving motorcycles raced through the hallways and came to grab Ace.

"Class Dismissed" Mr. I said as Ace was dragged across the floor.

"Hey wait what I wasn't slowing anything down hey I got detention for nothin'" Ace said as he quickly awoke as the Rai Rider's put Ace on the motorcycles and drove him to the Detention Center.

Duel Academy Detention Center

"Is there anyway I can get outta here and have my detention hours deleted or somethin' " Ace asked the moderator of detention.

"Yeah if you can beat me in a duel of course nobody has done that" He said as his long slick hair with a point at the end fell over his face.

D-Gazer Set

AR Vision Link Established

Duel Disk Ready

Deck Set Duel Start

Mod 4000

Ace 4000

"Ill go first then" Ace said as Aran appeared and tapped Ace on the shoulder.

"Umm Ace I recognized one of the cards he has its Yubel, Yubel is almost unstoppable as soon as its summoned it once beat Jaden Yuki" Aran said but Ace didn't seem to be listening.

"Observation Number 2 Humans are very ignorant" Aran said on the verge of laughing and suddenly he started laughing.

"What is this eerie sound coming from me" Aran said in between laughs.

"Its called a laugh Aran its what lets you express the emotion Happiness or Silliness" Ace said matter-of-factly.

"Now I draw now I summon GaGaGa Magician {4/1500/1000} now I activate double summon so I can normal summon another monster and I choose GaGaGa Girl {3/1000/800}" as a girl-like form of GaGaGa Magician appeared with a pink blouse.

"Now I activate my Magician's effect making him level 3 now I overlay my two level 3 monsters to summon Muzurhythm The String Djinn {1500/1000/3}" as a black spirit appeared and it was quickly covered with a robe, shoes, pants, and a hat a guitar flew into its arms and he pulled the strings making a soothing rhythm.

"Now I'm up I play Foolish Burial sending my Yubel to the grave now I set a monster and a card in the backrow now your up" the Mod said.

"Ok now I draw I activate H-Heated Heart giving my Djinn 500 ATK now I attack your facedown" as the monster went in to attack.

"Not so fast trap activate Limit Reverse now I special summon Yubel {10/0/0} now you can carry on" the mod said as a tall woman with wings appeared.

"I attack your facedown with Djinn but then I activate its effect so now it has 4000 ATK at the cost of a overlay unit" and the monster attacked "Arcana Force 0 – The Fool reveal" "But now piercing activate hahah TTKO" Ace said happily.

Mod 4000 to 0.

"Ace Terralance wins Mod Alsocanduel loses" the machine said.

Ace pumped his arms up in the air "Advance, Advance Heck Yeah" so Ace was freed of detention and here was another day at duel academy.


End file.
